Lookin' to Get Out
by KaylaMarie16
Summary: Lydia's cousin, Amelia, just got out of a failed relationship and moved into the Deetz's old Winter River home, with the assurance that the house was no longer haunted. It's only her first night there when she gets a surprise visit from the ghost with the most. (Sorry, I'm not great at summaries) BeetlejuiceXOC
1. Chapter 1

Moving into the old Winter River home, that the Deetz's had bought 15 years ago, was still a bit hard to process for Amelia Deetz. Her Uncle Charles and Aunt Delia had moved out not long after Lydia left for college, but they never sold the home, wanting to keep it in case Lydia or someone else in the family needed a place to stay. At 28, she had long black hair, a heart shaped face, a small button nose, and icy blue eyes. She was kicked out of her previous apartment that she had shared with her now ex-boyfriend, and she knew the stories of what happened at the Deetz's old house but still decided to move in for lack of anywhere else to go. Lydia told her that the Maitland's were no longer in the house though, that they got an early leave after the whole fiasco that happened; so she was assured that the house was now ghost free. Not that she would have minded if there were a ghost or two; Amelia never had a problem with anything that was supernatural.

Most of the furniture was still in the house, much to her relief. The only thing that was missing though were personal items that would make the house feel like a home.

"Okay, I'm in a big empty house by myself, no one has stepped a foot inside here for 15 years, and there is dust everywhere. I can either unpack first, or I can clean", she said out loud, pondering on which option sounded the best. Remembering that Lydia said there was a spacious attic, she decided to check that out first to see if she could make anything out of it. She always had an interest in basements and attics, and if she could get her way with it, one of those two places would be her new bedroom.

The stairs creaked under her weight as she ran her fingers along the wooden banister, disturbing the layer of dust as she made her way up. Once she reached the attic door, she hesitated momentarily before opening it and stepping inside. The room was covered in dust and scarcely furnished, and it also felt like it was a few degrees cooler than the rest of the house. Amelia shrugged it off though as it just being an attic.

"Y'know, Lydia always made it seem like this was the best room in the house", she mused to herself as she looked around with her hands on her hips and a smirk gracing her lips. Turning back around to go back downstairs to get the rest of the things from her car, she was oblivious of the further temperature drop of the attic and the green eyes that peered at her retreating figure from the shadows.

Dumping the rest of the boxes in the living room, she decided that it would be best to try to move some furniture into the attic if it was going to be her new bedroom. Climbing back up the stairs, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She shrugged it off as her own nervousness at being in an empty house alone, and went to work at moving the furniture from Lydia's old room to the attic. It seemed sensible to her since her cousin never had overly large or heavy furnishing, but she did still have a bit of trouble maneuvering the dresser up the narrow stairs by herself. Once everything was in the room though, she was extremely proud of herself.

"Now for my own personal items", she mumbled as she started removing things from a few boxes that she had brought up after the bed frame and mattress. Fully engrossed in putting her books away in a bookcase she had found, Amelia jumped slightly when a burst of cold air hit her ear. Dropping the book she had been holding to the ground, she slapped her hand over her ear in the hope that the chill would dissipate from her skin. Looking around with her hand still at her ear, she tried to find the source of the cold chill.

"I thought this place didn't have ghosts anymore", she said out loud, hoping that she wasn't just losing her mind. A streak of coldness passed along her jaw and she stepped back from it, her back hitting the bookcase. She looked up in time to see her mirror fogging over. Stepping over to it, she jumped back slightly when words started being written out.

'**_You thought wrong_**'.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking a tentative step forward as the mirror fogged over again.

'**_Wouldn't you like to know?_**'

"Are you one of the Maitland's? Because I was told that they weren't in the house anymore, not after what happened".

'**_Those losers definitely aren't here anymore, it's just you and me babe_**'.

"Don't call me that", she snapped, "And you're him, aren't you? The one that tried to marry my cousin Lydia", she said, taking an involuntary step back at the realization that the villain from all of Lydia's stories might not have died, again, after all.

'**_I'm the ghost with the most babes_**'.

"Apparently not if you were beat by a child and a couple of newbie ghosts", she shot back, a scowl on her face from being called babe again. Before she could even realize what was happening, she was pinned against the wall and she could swear that she heard a growl in her ear. Her body was engulfed in a freezing cold sensation, and she was unable to fight against whatever was holding her in place.

'**_I'd be careful with what ya say little_ girl**'.

"Or what, you're going to kill me for hurting your pride?" Amelia sneered, "What can you do anyway? You aren't out; you're just using whatever powers you have to try to intimidate me. Well let me tell you something, 'ghost with the most', I've had scarier boyfriends than you, ones that failed at trying to get me to do what they wanted me to. So go ahead, do your worst. I dare you". With that, she was dropped back to the ground with a thud, the cold retreating slightly but not completely.

'**_You definitely got more guts than Lyds did_**'.

"I've been through more than she has, so it only makes sense that I don't put up with bullshit", she muttered, picking herself up off the ground.

'**_How about you and I make a deal babes?_**'

"And what kind of deal would that be?" she asked skeptically, crossing her arms and narrowing her gaze on the mirror. She didn't trust this ghost at all, especially not after everything she was told that he did, but she figured she could at least hear him out and know what he wants. Even though she was pretty sure she already knew what he wanted.

'**_You let me out-_**', before the whole sentence could be written out on the fogged mirror, Amelia interrupted, "No".

'**_You didn't even let me finish, sweet cheeks_**'.

"Don't need to. The answer is no. I'm not letting you out. I'm not stupid, I have a vague idea of what all you could do if I let you out, and I'm not going to do it. So you can forget about your deal".

'**_What if I promised that I won't do anything bad?_**'

"Like I would actually believe a promise from you? Yeah I don't think so. Can you leave me alone now so I can finish unpacking?" she was already getting bored with this discussion, and she felt that if they kept going, they would just run circles around letting him out or not. Not that she was planning on letting him out, ever.

'**_Babes, I'm a ghost. As long as you're in this house, I aint leavin' you alone till you let me out_**'.

'Great', she thought uncrossing her arms and going over to the bed where she ungracefully flopped down, "Whatever, I'll unpack later. The conversation is over, because as much as I love waiting and staring at a mirror for answers, it's actually really boring, so I think I'm just gonna call it a night", she mumbled from her spot on the bed, curling into a ball and then stretching out to get comfortable. 

* * *

Author's note:

I'm still new to posting my stories where other people can read them, other than my pestering mother, so please be easy on me if you decide to review. I know I'm not a great writer, I sometimes forget important details, I skip around a bit, but I'm trying to work on it, so please be patient with me if you decide to continue reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning when she woke up, she couldn't really stop herself from looking at the mirror. She was still irritated about how this supposed ghost with the most tried to intimidate her, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by it all. It's not every day that you get thrown against a wall and man handled by a ghost, or poltergeist, or whatever he was. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion though when she read what was on the mirror.

'**_05h 55m 10.3053s, +7° 24′ 25.426_**'.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked out loud, but got a piece of paper and pen out anyway to write it down. She figured she could look it up later when she got the chance. The room wasn't cold, and there was nothing to give away that her ghostly roommate was around, so she took the time to finally unpack the rest of her room and change. Slipping into a form fitting pair of sweats that hung low on her hips and a tight red tank top, Amelia put her long black hair into a loose bun and headed downstairs to make some coffee.

Once in the kitchen, she wasn't paying attention to anything in particular while starting the coffee machine, but a piece of paper on the table caught her attention from the corner of her eye. The paper itself wasn't that interesting to her, but she swore she saw it float down from practically nowhere. Turning from the counter, she went and picked up the paper.

'**_Red looks good on you_**'.

"Thanks, I guess?" she wasn't sure what to make of the statement on the paper. The ghost that Lydia had described to her certainly wouldn't be complementing people, so she was slightly confused on how to feel about it. She was starting to get more curious about this mystery poltergeist.

'**_No problem babes_**'.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" she snapped, tossing the paper back towards the table, but instead of the dramatics she was hoping for, it gently floated down to land delicately on the floor, "God dammit", she muttered. She could have sworn she heard a disembodied chuckle drift throughout the kitchen.

The paper lifted from the floor to float in front of her face, reading, '**_What's so wrong with callin you that? It's not a bad name, I swear. Scouts honor and all that_**'. Despite her frustration, she couldn't help the unladylike snort that escaped her at the image of what she thought he looked like, doing a scouts honor.

"I know it's not a bad name, I just, I don't want to be called that right now. Or any other pet name for that matter", she said pointedly, glaring at the still floating paper, really hoping that he was at least holding it up with his actual limbs so she could be glaring at him instead of air.

'**_Why?_**'

"I don't have to explain anything to _you_", she spat before grabbing a cup of coffee and stomping her way up to her Uncle Charles' old study and slamming the door behind her with her foot. Settling her mug down at the desk, she turned to all the books in the bookcases that lined the walls and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Okay, I know this is some sort of coordination, but for what?" she asked herself, running her finger down the spins of old hard cover books. She began pulling out any book she could find that would have maps in them, whether maps of earth or space. She even pulled a book out that contained maps from fictional worlds.

"Okay, so there's no latitude or longitude in this, so it can't be for somewhere on earth", she started narrowing down the search and put back all the books that were about earth.

She spent most of the day locked away in the study, and was grateful that she wasn't interrupted by the resident spirit. When she emerged, she was exhausted and hungry so she went back to the kitchen to dig through some of the cans of food she had brought with her. To her surprise, the coffee machine was already going, and there were cans of food lined up in a row on the kitchen counter.

"This is definitely not how you're supposed to be acting", she said, stepping over to the canned food and picking out a can of ravioli, "You're supposed to be trying to terrorize me, chase me from the house screaming, hell, even trying to marry me would make more sense to me than you making me coffee".

There was no response; no paper floating from nowhere, no reflective surface fogging over, no cold chill, nothing. Pouring another cup of coffee but deciding to drink it black, she trudged back upstairs with ravioli in one hand, and coffee in the other.

The study wasn't exactly how she left it; books were stacked on the floor instead of being put back in the shelves if they proved useless, and all that was on the desk was one book that was already opened to a specific page. Stepping over the books on the floor, Amelia went to sit in the chair but immediately yelped when her backside was met with a burst of cold.

"Get out of my chair!" she squealed, but instead of him moving, he seemed to just grab her hips and steer her to sit on his lap. Amelia felt the cold seep through her sweat pants as she tried to suppress a violent shiver.

"Fine, whatever, hold me against my will. I don't even care anymore. But I'm letting you know right now that I give up on figuring out what you wrote on my mirror", she huffed indignantly and crossed her arms firmly against her chest. The lone book on the desk lifted into the air for a moment, before dropping back down quickly.

"So, what, the thing you've sent me on a wild goose chase for is in this book?" she asked, turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder. There was no answer of course, so she turned her head back to the book. The cold was still wrapped around her hips like arms but she tried to ignore it as she reached for the book to get a better look at what was on the page. Amelia vaguely recognized the Orion constellation in the picture that took up the whole left page.

"Okay so is it Orion itself, or is it something that's in Orion?" there was once again a lack of response, "Uhm, do something once for yes, twice for no. Is it Orion?" There were two quick squeezes on her hip. She rolled her eyes that he couldn't just knock or something like a normal person, err, ghost.

"So something in Orion, is it Rigel?" two squeezes, "Saiph? What about Alnitak? No, alright so it's probably not Bellatrix. What about Betelgeuse?" at the last name, there was just one tight squeeze to her thigh. Startled at the location change of his hand, she jumped up from the chair and he let her.

"05h 55m 10.3053s, +7 ° 24′ 25.426 is the coordinates for Betelgeuse?" she asked, but the only answer she got was the sound of scratching. Looking back down at the desk, she noticed two short lines etched into the wood.

"That's not my desk so don't ruin it", she snapped. She figured though that he had wanted her to find the name Betelgeuse for a reason. She tried to remember the stories that Lydia had told her about her encounter with the poltergeist. After a few minutes of thinking, it all finally clicked and made sense to her.

"That's your name, isn't it? I remember Lyds telling me that to summon you, she had to say your name three times, and I'm assuming that the scratches are for how many times I said the star name", she stated smugly, a smirk on her lips and her hands on her hips that still felt chilly to the touch, "You're out of your mind though if you think I'm just going to let you out", she added as an afterthought.

With that being said, she turned on her heel and quickly made her way back down to the kitchen. She didn't think that she was followed down by her companion because she didn't feel the tell-tale temperature drop. Sitting at the table and dropping her head in her hands, Amelia contemplated everything that's happened.

She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't curious. She was so curious that it was almost physically painful. She wanted to know what he looked like, sounded like; she even wanted to know what he acted like in person. Sure, her cousin had already told her practically everything she knew about the ghost, but she didn't want to exactly trust everything Lydia said because she was being a bit biased since he did in fact try to get her to marry him. She wanted to be able to form her own opinion about him; so in the end her curiosity got the better of her as she threw caution to the wind.

"Beetlejuice".

* * *

Authors Note:

I know I changed the spelling from Betelgeuse to Beetlejuice, it's just easier for me to remember and prevents me from accidentally spelling his name wrong in a later chapter. If it bothers someone too much though, let me know and I'll go back and change it. Thank you for reading(:


End file.
